Mungkin yang Lain
by imaginachun
Summary: 6th/Tahun berlalu, dimulai dari kebersamaan mereka, hingga kebodohan yang ia buat sendiri sehingga mereka saling menjauh. Dan kini, ia berada di altar dengan pria lain. Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum. Mungkin bukan Joonmyeon; mungkin ini untuk yang lain./onesided-KaiHo, KrisHo, slight KaiSoo./Read and Review? Thanks! :3


**Mungkin yang Lain.**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin, Kris Wu, Kim Joonmyeon, Do Kyungsoo.**

 **Warning : typo(s),** _ **obviously odd.**_

 **All belongs to God.**

.

 _Imaginachun © 2015._

 _._

* * *

 _ **1992\. 5 tahun.**_

Jongin dengan rela di seret oleh ibunya ke halaman belakang rumah mewah ini. Ia sedang berada di sebuah pesta entah apa, mengena kan pakaian formal yang sangat tidak ia sukai, dan rela dicubiti pipinya oleh rekan kerja kedua orangtuanya. Jongin bahkan tidak tahu ia ada di rumah siapa, ia hanya menuruti permintaan kedua orangtuanya dalam diam.

"Jongin-ah," suara lembut ibunya membuat Jongin mengadah, menatap paras cantik ibunya. Ibunya tersenyum, sambil mendorong Jongin ke depan. Barulah Jongin sadar bahwa ada wanita lain disana, yang mungkin seusia dengan ibunya, sedang tersenyum pada Jongin.

"Nah, Joonie, kau dapat teman baru," ucap wanita itu. Jongin mengernyit, lalu melongok ke belakang wanita itu. Disana ada anak kecil juga—mungkin mereka seumuran—dengan wajah yang memerah seperti sehabis menangis, dan tangan yang memeluk sebuah boneka beruang kecil.

Oh, dan anak itu adalah anak laki-laki.

Jongin, yang memang bersifat supel, langsung mengulurkan tangannya pada anak itu. "Kim Jongin imnida."

Anak laki-laki itu tampak ragu, ia menatap ibunya dengan pandanga bertanya. Ketika ibunya mengangguk, ia membalas jabatan tangan Jongin.

"Kim Joonmyeon imnida."

.

.

.

 _ **2000\. 13 tahun**_ **.**

"Oi Joon!"

Joonmyeon menoleh ke belakang mendapati Jongin yang sedang berlari-lari mengejarnya. Ia menggelengkan kepala melihat pakaian olahraga Jongin yang sudah sangat kotor dengan lumpur di mana-mana. Sang pemilik hanya bisa nyengir saat Joonmyeon melihatnya dengan jijik.

"Aku jadi bingung. Kau itu main sepak bola atau gulat, sih?" tanyanya risih. Joonmyeon tidak terlalu suka aktifitas luar ruangan. Jika Jongin memilih ekskul sepak bola, maka anak laki-laki berkulit pucat ini mengambil ekskul seni musik. Ia lebih suka bermain alat musik daripada berlarian di bawah teriknya matahari dan berkeringat.

 _Ewh._

Jongin masih nyengir. Ia membuka tas ranselnya—yang lagi-lagi membuat Joonmyeon mengernyit karena tas itu sudah cukup rusak—dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda petak yang dibungkus dengan kertas koran.

"Huh?" Joonmyeon heran ketika Jongin menyodorkan benda itu padanya. Jengah karena Joonmyeon lama sekali bertindak, ia mengambil tangan Joonmyeon dan meletakkan benda itu di telapak tangannya.

"Hadiah ulang tahunmu," ucap Jongin singkat. Joonmyeon menatap heran pada Jongin. "Jongin, ini masih bulan April. Ulang tahunku itu bulan depan," ucapnya.

"Ck, terima saja. Lagipula, aku tidak berada di Korea saat itu. Harus ke Jepang untuk menghadiri pernikahan kakak sepupuku, kau tahu?"

Joonmyeon hanya manggut-manggut. Ia menggumamkan terima kasih dan memasukkan benda itu ke dalam tasnya. "Kau pasti minta imbalan, kan?"

Cengiran Jongin makin lebar. "Aku ada pertandingan dua minggu lagi. Kau datang, ya?"

Joonmyeon tertawa. "Tentu saja, Jongin. Tentu saja."

.

.

.

 _ **2004\. 17 tahun.**_

Jongin tidak tahu sejak kapan ia merokok, namun lambat laun benda itu harus selalu ada di kantongnya. Kedua orang tuanya tidak tahu, tentu saja. Dan Jongin sangat mengetahui tempat tersembunyi di sekolah yang bisa ia gunakan untuk merokok sesuka hati. Hanya Chanyeol yang tahu bahwa ia merokok—itupun karena lelaki jangkung itu juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka akan cabut pada jam-jam terakhir pelajaran dan merokok di bangunan kosong sekolah.

Selain orang tuanya, Joonmyeon adalah orang terakhir yang boleh mengetahui bahwa Jongin sudah kecanduan benda berbentuk stik itu.

Maka, Jongin hanya menatap Joonmyeon dengan datar siang itu. Joonmyeon menangkap basah Jongin—yang kali ini sendiri karena Chanyeol tidak masuk sekolah—yang sedang asyik tanpa menyadari kedatangannya.

"Jongin."

Suara Joonmyeon membuat Jongin cukup kaget. Namun ia dengan cepat menyembunyikan ekspresinya dan hanya menatap Joonmyeon dengan datar.

"Kau tidak diperbolehkan untuk merokok di sekolah," ujar Joonmyeon. Matanya menatap tidak percaya teman sedari kecilnya itu. Beberapa tahun terakhir hubungan mereka memang menjauh, namun Joonmyeon tidak menyangka Jongin akan seperti ini.

"Ah, ketua OSIS," ujarnya penuh sarkasme, "hobi sekali mencampuri urusan orang."

Joonmyeon mendesah. "Aku berbicara sebagai temanmu, Jongin-ah. Matikan rokok itu dan ganti pakaianmu. Kalau ketahuan guru kau akan kena masalah—"

"—tidak akan ketahuan asalkan kau tidak melapor," balas Jongin sengit. Ia memandang Joonmyeon dengan dingin. "Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus kau campuri segala urusanku, Joonmyeon."

Ia membuang putung rokoknya ke lantai, menginjaknya dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Jika saja ia sempat menoleh, maka ia akan bisa melihat betapa terlukanya Joonmyeon waktu itu.

.

.

.

 _ **2006\. 19 tahun.**_

Jongin mendecih, bibirnya masih sakit akibat tamparan Ayahnya. Ini sudah keempat kalinya mereka bertengkar, dan semua karena masalah yang sama. Jongin tidak mengerti mengapa kedua orang tuanya tidak mengerti dan membebaskannya saja, ia sudah bersikeras untuk berpisah dengan orang tuanya dan memutuskan untuk menyewa sebuah apartemen kecil di dekat kampusnya, sehingga ia tidak perlu terperangkap di rumah ini.

Sebuah tangan mengulurkan tisu pada Jongin, yang langsung ia ambil begitu saja. Kim Junsu, kakaknya yang tertua dan satu-satunya, hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan Jongin. Sudah hampir lima tahun ia tidak pulang ke Korea karena memutuskan untuk melanjutkan studi di USA, dan ia tidak menyangka bahwa Jongin, adik kecilnya yang manis, berubah menjadi seorang pemberontak dan bocah berandal seperti ini.

Permasalahan kali ini sama seperti sebelumnya—Jongin yang pulang nyaris subuh dengan keadaan oleng dan badan beraroma alkohol yang pekat. Junsu tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa untuk membujuk ibunya yang selalu menangis ketika menceritakan semua prilaku Jongin, dan ayahnya yang memang tidak pernah baik dengan kata-kata lebih mengandalkan emosi untuk menghadapi anak bungsunya.

"Lebih baik kau keluar," gumam Jongin, jengah dengan Junsu yang masih saja melihat Jongin dengan tatapan yang tidak terbaca. "Aku ingin tidur—"

Tiba-tiba saja ia tertarik ke atas. Junsu masih memandangnya datar, namun kali ini tangan pria berusia 24 tahun itu menggenggam erat kerah baju Jongin. Jongin terdiam, Junsu adalah sosok yang baik dan tenang, marah dan menunjukkan emosi secara gamblang seperti ini bukanlah sifatnya.

"Jika kau benar-benar ingin keluar dari rumah ini, aku akan membantumu dengan senang hati."

Sang kakak menghempaskan adiknya ke atas kasur. Jongin terpekur, tidak terlalu berani menatap kakaknya.

"Bereskan barang-barangmu, pagi ini aku akan mengirimmu ke Canada. Rasakan sendiri kehidupanmu di sana, Jongin."

.

.

.

 _ **2009\. 22 tahun**_.

Kris Wu sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak. Semenjak tiga tahun yang lalu, semenjak Junsu mengirimnya ke Canada tanpa apapun—kecuali sebuah apartemen kecil dan formulir masuk universitas setempat—dan beberapa bulan pertama Jongin tidak pernah berhubungan dengan keluarganya. Tiga bulan pertama tanpa kabar dari keluarganya, Jongin berpikir bahwa ia telah dibuang dari keluarganya. Hal ini membuatnya cukup depresi dan nyaris saja bunuh diri jika saja Kris, yang kebetulan tinggal di apartemen sebelah Jongin, datang dan langsung menghentikan tindakannya. Jongin kemudian mendengarkan omelan panjang selama dua jam dari Kris—cukup kaget karena ternyata pria tinggi berwajah dingin itu cukup cerewet. Kris berkali-kali menyatakan bahwa Jongin sangat teramat bodoh, dan memutuskan pindah ke apartemen milik Jongin. Ia tidak protes ketika Kris benar-benar melakukan tindakannya, dan dua minggu setelah itu, ia pertama kali mendapat kabar dari keluarganya.

Ibunya mengatakan bahwa hal ini mereka lakukan untuk Jongin, karena ia memang ingin _mencoba_ bebas dari keluarga, maka atas usulan Junsu—yang Jongin maki-maki karena ternyata kakaknya itu bersifat layaknya setan—mereka mengirim Jongin ke Canada, namun dengan pantauan secara total yang tidak diketahui Jongin.

Kedua orang tuanya hanya memberi sedikit uang bulanan pada Jongin meskipun ia berasal dari keluarga yang kaya raya. Jongin lagi-lagi merasa frustasi, karena dengan uang itu ia tidak bisa menikmati malam dengan berbagai macam alkohol dengan leluasa. Ia kemudian mencoba untuk bekerja part-time di sebuah restoran sebagai waiter, dan gajinya selama seminggu memang cukup untuk dihabiskan pada akhir pekan di club malam. Kris, walaupun tahu tentang hal ini, tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan membiarkan Jongin melakukan semua tindakannya sesuka hati. Pria yang sedang menjalani pendidikannya di bidang hukum itu dengan baik hati hanya membantu Jongin di pagi hari dengan segelas air putih dan aspirin di meja nakas, atau menjemput Jongin di club malam jika pria berkulit tan itu pingsan sebelum sampai rumah, bahkan menebusnya dari penjara ketika Jongin terlibat keributan di club itu.

Lambat laun Jongin sadar, ketika ia sudah dapat peringatan dari universitas tentang nilainya yang tidak kunjung membaik, serta Kris yang lambat laun tidak lagi bisa membantunya seperti dulu karena kuliahnya. Jongin juga sadar, alkohol bukanlah teman yang baik setelah ia hampir saja dijebak oleh seorang bandar narkoba, untungnya Kris datang pada waktu yang tepat dan Jongin terhindar dari masalahnya.

Maka ia memutuskan untuk mengubah rutinitasnya. Ia mulai mencoba untuk fokus pada pendidikan. Mungkin sedikit terlambat, namun ia mengingat perkataan dosennya yang selalu mengatakan bahwa; tidak ada kata terlambat hingga ajalmu menjemput.

Kurang dari enam bulan, Jongin mulai menunjukkan prestasi yang gemilang. Nilai-nilainya naik dengan pesat, dan dengan penghematan—ia hanya membeli dua botol bir per minggu karena belum bisa benar-benar lepas dari alkohol—ia mampu membeli sebuah mobil bekas keluaran tahun 90-an dengan tabungan kerja part-time-nya juga uang bulanan dari kedua orang tuanya. Memang bukan sebuah barang yang mewah, namun Jongin cukup puas karena benda itu dibelinya dengan uang tabungannya sendiri.

Kris, yang memang merupakan mahasiswa teladan, lulus lebih dahulu daripada Jongin meskipun mereka masuk di tahun yang sama. Jongin datang ke pesta kelulusan Kris, dan untuk pertama kalinya bertemu dengan keluarga Kris—ibunya, serta sepasang adik kembar Tao dan Shixun yang benar-benar tidak mirip dengan Kris— _hell_ , mereka bahkan tidak mirip satu sama lain. Mereka berempat bertepuk tangan ketika Kris mendapat gelar sebagai mahasiswa terbaik, dan menyambut pria berambut pirang itu dengan pelukan yang erat.

"Oi, Jongin," ucap Kris sembari menariknya dari Shixun dan Tao, dan membawa Jongin ke arah ibu Kris. Wanita cantik itu tampak sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seorang pria yang tidak ia ketahui siapa karena pria itu membelakanginya. "Ingat tentang seseorang yang tidak sabar akan kukenalkan padamu?"

Jongin hanya mengangguk dan pasrah ditarik oleh Kris. Kris memang pernah bercerita bahwa ia sebenarnya memiliki kekasih yang berkuliah di Inggris, yang ia kenal dari liburan singkatnya di Inggris saat kelulusan sekolah. Kris tidak pernah benar-benar menceritakan siapa sosok itu, namun ia terus berkata pada Jongin bahwa kelak, ia akan memperkenalkan kedua orang itu secara langsung.

"Nah Jongin, ini dia. Jongin kenalkan, ini Joonmyeon, kekasihku selama 4 tahun. Joonmyeon, ini Jongin sahabatku."

.

.

.

Lima jam yang lalu, Jongin dibuat terpaku karena tidak menyangka bahwa akan bertemu Joonmyeon lagi. Sudah lama ia tidak bertemu dengan pria itu—mungkin semenjak menginjak tahun terakhir di SMA. Joonmyeon tidak banyak berubah, ia masih lebih pendek dari Jongin, kulitnya masih putih dan berkilau, dan ia masih memiliki senyum terindah yang pernah Jongin lihat.

Namun kini senyum itu tertuju pada Kris.

Jongin sadar bahwa tatapan terkejut Joonmyeon mengisyaratkan bahwa ia juga tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan Jongin. Namun pria berhati malaikat itu dengan cepat memberikannya sebuah senyum hambar dan berkata, "Jongin. Senang melihatmu lagi."

Jongin hanya mengangguk singkat, mengabaikan tatapan heran dari Kris. Mereka dilanda keheningan yang kaku, dan Jongin yang tidak tahan melihat bagaimana nyamannya Joonmyeon di pelukan Kris, mengundurkan diri dari tempat itu dan segera kembali ke apartemennya.

Pikirannya kalut. Terlalu banyak kejadian di hidupnya yang membuat pria itu lupa akan sosok Joonmyeon—seorang bocah pemalu yang selalu mengikuti Jongin bermain, seorang bocah yang tidak suka aktifitas luar ruangan dan sangat benci ketika Jongin kotor dan berkeringat, seorang ketua OSIS yang berkali-kali harus membuang jabatannya untuk meloloskan Jongin dari berbagai pelanggaran yang ia buat, dan seorang sahabat serta orang terpenting yang pernah ada di kehidupan Jongin.

Mereka tidak pernah benar-benar bertengkar, hanya saja lingkungan pertemanan yang mulai berbeda saat SMA membuat mereka perlahan menjauh. Joonmyeon sibuk dengan kegiatan OSIS dan paduan suara, sedangkan Jongin mulai akrab dan terpengaruh dengan kenakalan remaja yang disodorkan padanya oleh teman-teman yang lain. Dan sejak Joonmyeon menangkap basah dirinya yang asik merokok di gedung belakang sekolah, Jongin tidak pernah lagi berinteraksi dengan pria itu. Ia mengabaikan Joonmyeon yang berkali-kali mengajaknya berbicara, bahkan menolak kehadiran pria itu dengan kasar di depan teman-teman sekelasnya.

Jongin tahu ia memang kelewatan saat itu. Namun, dirinya yang remaja menganggap bahwa semua hal itu karena ia kesal akibat kekangan tidak langsung yang diberikan Joonmyeon. Baru saat ini, beberapa tahun setelah kejadian itu, ketika Jongin kembali berpikir tentang masa lalunya yang tidak pernah ia ungkit, ia sadar bahwa perasaan itu adalah _malu_.

Ia malu pada Joonmyeon, karena telah bersifat kurang ajar dan kekanakan. Dan ia malu, pada dirinya sendiri, karena telah mengecewakan sosok yang ia _sukai_.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa tahun terakhir, Jongin bernostalgia dengan semua kenangannya bersama Joonmyeon.

.

.

.

 _ **2011\. 24 tahun.**_

Setelah acara kelulusan itu, mereka menjadi lebih sering bertemu.

Kris yang sudah mengetahui segalanya dari Joonmyeon, berpikir bahwa mereka berdua harus berbaikan karena mereka adalah orang-orang penting dalam hidup pria berambut pirang itu, dan sering kali mengajak mereka bertemu tanpa pengetahuan masing-masing pihak. Awalnya Jongin merasa kesal, tentu saja. Namun saat ia mencoba pertama kali untuk menghiraukan ajakan Kris, ia malah termenung sendiri di atas kasur, tiba-tiba saja ingin melihat sosok Joonmyeon.

Maka ia gunakan kesempatan yang diberi Kris dengan baik.

Joonmyeon yang juga sudah selesai pendidikannya—ia lulus sebagai dokter muda dengan cepat—memutuskan untuk melanjutnya magang sebagai dokter muda di salah satu rumah sakit di Canada, yang juga di bawah naungan universitas tempat ia menimba ilmu. Kris tentu saja pindah dari apartemen kecil milik Jongin, dan bergabung dengan kekasihnya yang menyewa sebuah apartemen di tengah kota, dekat dengan rumah sakit tempat Joonmyeon magang. Hal ini tidak membuat Jongin menjadi jarang melihat Kris, karena pria tinggi itu selalu datang setiap sore—apakah sekedar mengunjungi Jongin atau membawakan pria yang sudah mulai sibuk dengan skripsinya itu makan malam atau buku-buku yang bisa ia jadikan referensi.

Selang dua bulan, hubungan Jongin dan Joonmyeon mulai membaik. Mereka sudah bisa menceritakan bagaimana masa kecil mereka pada Kris sambil tertawa—meskipun selalu menghindari masa-masa dimana kenakalan remaja memberenggut Jongin.

Di hari kelulusan Jongin, Kris dan Joonmyeon datang dan membawakannya sebuket bunga. Kedua orang tuanya, serta Junsu dan kekasihnya juga datang. Jongin tidak bisa menyangkal kerinduan yang amat dalam saat ia melihat sosok ibunya. Wajahnya tampak lebih tua dari terakhir kali Jongin melihat wanita itu, namun senyum bahagia terpatri jelas di wajahnya. Ayahnya pun begitu—meskipun tampak kaku, namun Jongin bisa melihat bahwa ayahnya terlihat bangga atas perubahan Jongin. Meskipun membutuhkan waktu enam tahun bagi Jongin untuk lulus, kedua orang tuanya tetap senang bahwa Jongin setidaknya bisa lulus—karena sejujurnya harapan mereka sangat kecil melihat kelakuan Jongin saat remaja.

Makan malam saat itu lumayan mewah—di sebuah hotel bintang lima di Canada, dihadiri keluarganya, serta Kris dan Joonmyeon. Percakapan mereka berjalan hangat—Jongin cukup kaget Kris bisa berbahasa Korea, namun dilihat dari tampang bangga yang dipasang Joonmyeon, Jongin hanya diam dan sesekali mengerjai Kris saat pengucapannya salah.

Keesokan harinya, saat Jongin baru saja bangun tidur dan hendak membuat kopi, handphone-nya berdering. Ia mengernyit saat melihat nama Kris terpampang di layar.

"Oi, Jongin," ia bisa mendengar bahwa Kris sangat bahagia, "kau tahu? Joonmyeon setuju untuk menikah denganku!"

Jongin terdiam beberapa saat, bahkan terpaku dan tidak menjawab panggilan Kris untuk sekian detik. "Oh, maaf, Kris. Aku baru bangun dan belum mendapat asupan kafein pagi. Selamat, kalian berdua. Aku turut senang."

"Yeah," ucap Kris tak jelas, namun Jongin bisa membayangkan bahwa sahabatnya itu sedang tersenyum lebar seperti orang idiot. "Dan kau tahu apa yang lebih bagus?"

 _Kau berbohong dan hanya ingin membuatku_ cemburu _?_ "Well, no?"

"Aku dan Joonmyeon setuju bahwa kau akan menjadi pendamping pria kami. How, Jongin? Kau bersedia, bukan?"

Jongin terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab dengan suara mendadak serak, "Tentu saja, Kris. Tentu saja."

.

.

.

 _ **2012\. 25 tahun.**_

Hari ini adalah hari _nya_.

Jongin melihat kedua sahabatnya berdiri di altar, keduanya terlihat sangat menawan dengan balutan kemeja putih. Jongin bisa melihat ibu Joonmyeon dan Kris sesekali menghapus air mata mereka, juga beberapa teman-teman Joonmyeon yang sesekali menggoda pria itu. Kris dan Joonmyeon sepakat untuk melangsungkan pemberkatan kecil di Korea, hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga dari kedua belah pihak serta kerabat dekat. Namun gereja besar ini terlihat sangat penuh.

Jongin bertepuk tangan paling meriah saat keduanya saling bertukar cincin dan ciuman. Ia mengedipkan matanya dengan iseng pada Kris saat pria tinggi itu menunjukkan cengirannya sangat lebar. Jongin bahagia—sebahagia seseorang yang melihat sahabatnya menikah. Namun juga sangat sesak—sesesak seseorang yang melihat orang yang ia _cintai_ menikah dengan orang lain yang bukan dirinya.

Namun Jongin sadar diri. Ia bukanlah orang yang terbaik untuk Joonmyeon. Jika ada orang lain yang pantas menjadi pendamping Joonmyeon, maka orang itu adalah Kris.

Mereka terlihat sangat cocok.

Joonmyeon tampak cemberut saat salah satu sepupunya menariknya ke tengah untuk melemparkan buket—terdengar protesan seperti bagaimana melempar buket adalah tradiri pengantin _wanita_ dan Joonmyeon bukanlah seorang _wanita_. Namun sepupunya tampak tidak peduli dan menyodorkan buket bunga itu pada Joonmyeon, dan memutar tubuh pria itu untuk membelakangi semua orang. Walaupun tampak enggan, Joonmyeon melemparkan bunga itu—

-yang kemudian ditangkap oleh Jongin _secara tidak sengaja_ , hanya secara refleks mengambil benda yang akan mengenai kepalanya.

Jongin bisa melihat Joonmyeon dan orang tuanya yang kaget, juga suara tawa Kris lebih dominan dibanding suara siapapun. Jongin terkekeh canggung, tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan buket ini. Ia melihat Joonmyeon yang tersenyum lebar— _dan sangat indah —_ dan berpikir apakah Tuhan akan memberikannya kesempatan lagi. Namun saat ia melihat bagaimana Kris merangkul Joonmyeon, dan kedua sahabatnya tersenyum bahagia untuk Jongin dan mereka sendiri, Jongin hanya tersenyum. _Mungkin untuk yang lain_.

Ya, mungkin untuk yang lain. Karena Joonmyeon adalah milik Kris, dan Jongin tidak berani merenggut kebahagiaan sahabatnya.

 _Ya,_ pikirnya. _Ini untuk yang lain_.

.

.

.

 **End**

.

.

 _ **?**_

.

.

.

 _Halaman gereja tempat resepsi sudah sepi, hanya terlihat beberapa keluarga inti dan juga tukang bersih-bersih. Jongin baru saja selesai menelpon supir yang akan mengantarkan Kris dan Joonmyeon ke hotel tempat keduanya akan menginap—hadiah pernikahan kecil dari Jongin. Matanya masih terpaku di layar handphone sehingga tidak terlalu sadar akan sekitarnya._

 _Sebuah badan yang tiba-tiba saja beradu dengannya, dan sensasi dingin di bagian bahu membuat Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk melihat siapa yang menabraknya._

 _Seorang pria. Jauh lebih pendek dari Jongin—hanya sekitar pertengahan lengannya—dengan rambut berwarna hitam, dan mata bulat yang melihat Jongin dengan ragu. Wajah pria itu sangat... imut? Jongin bahkan ragu bagaimana mendeskripsikannya._

" _Maaf," ucap pria itu—dan Jongin kaget karena suara pria itu sangat berbeda dari rupanya. "Aku tidak sengaja."_

" _Tidak apa-apa," ujar Jongin, masih melihat pria yang mengadah untuk berbicara padanya. "Aku juga salah, tidak melihat jalan dan malah bermain handphone."_

 _Keduanya terdiam. Tidak terlalu tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Jongin masih melihat pria yang menabraknya, sedikit berpikir mungkin saja pria ini adalah salah satu kerabat Joonmyeon yang tidak pernah ia temui, karena mereka berdua lumayan mirip—dari tinggi hingga kulit mereka yang sama-sama lebih putih dari kulit orang Korea pada umumnya._

 _"Jongin," ucap Jongin tiba-tiba, kaget sendiri dnegan perkataannya yang tanpa sadar ini, "Kim Jongin."_

 _Pria itu menatap heran tangan Jongin yang terulur, sedikit bingun dengan tindakan yang mendadak itu. Jongin baru saja ingin menarik kembali tangannya, namun pria itu sudah menyambut uluran tangan Jongin dan tersenyum._

 _"Kyungsoo," ujarnya. "Do Kyungsoo."_

 _Dan keduanya tersenyum satu sama lain._

Mungkin _, pikir Jongin saat melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar padanya._ Aku tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mencari yang lain.

.

.

.

 **End.**

* * *

Terimakasih sudah membaca, monggo di review? :3

 _ **21/07/15**_

 ** _00:41_**

 ** _imaginachun._**


End file.
